Godzilla vs Hyllios
by DtheDeity
Summary: Metal shraptnel with residue from the monster Hedora fuse with the bodies of a dead crow and adnormally large roadrunner. The result is the Mechabird monster, Hyllios! Shareing the same hatetred to Godzilla as Hedora it goes on a rampage. Will Godzilla be able to beat it with the help of Rodan? Read to find out! Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

On Monster Island the king of the monsters was resting after his battle with the smog monster,Hedora. Even with the presence of his rival, Rodan, Godzilla was enjoying his well deserved break. The Monster King slapped on the head with his tail to make him be quiet. Figureing he should drop what ever conversation he was trying to get at the Master of the Skys went quiet.  
>Finally getting the peace and quiet he craved the Atomic Dinosaur fell into blissful sleep. Rodan growing bored decieded to go fly around the contienents. Flying over Japan, Peru, Ireland, to America Rodan was being chased by the naked mammals' Metalic birds. Getting annoyed by the Meta-Birds Rodan changed course and swooped his harp wings through the jets.<p>New Mexico "Sir! We have. we have recoverd the shraptnel!" Stated a man in a U.S army uniform.<br>The General smiled finding it unny when his men and woman put on that little show." Good job men you have all do-!" Just then a crow had flown right into the general's head. "Aww crist can this damn bird go one day without flying into my head!" After the crow's attack an oddly sized roadrunner pecked the general's kneecap. "Good god...look at the size of that thing!" The crow landed on the roadrunner. The two birds just stared at the general and his twelve men. "Charile do me a favor...can you take care of these two birdies for me." One of the soilders shot the two birds with a pistol he had on him.  
>"Damn it Char you god those birds all over the shraptnel!" The gendral said while laughing. Unknown to the men something strange was going on with the birds bodys.<p>

Monster Island (2 days later)

Godzilla had woken up from his sleep. His awakining was not a friendly one. He had caught sceant of something. What could possibly try anything as stupid as let off a sceant of challenge on Godzilla's planet? The Giant Green Galute saw his rival Rodan come fast to the island. What was he afraid of? 


	2. Hyllios Attacks!

Rodan had finale made it to the island. Noghing has ever over-powerd The Master of the Skys like that before! Behind Rodan came the biggest abd loudest ( possible sex joke since this is a T rated fic I'll let you find it...) roar the planet had ever heard. The black blob came so fast ( here is another one for you perverts) it nearly sent the Pterosaur out of the sky. Landing on the ground before Rodan and created a huge dust cloud around it consealing it from view. When the dust cleared it revealed...  
>Godzilla had went to the sourse of the loud crash he had heard when Rodan was returnig back. He had no idea why the intruder would dare enter his territoy. Walking through the forest ( Al Gore please do not hate me.) He had made it to the scean when the dust was starting to clear. What Godzilla and Rodan saw scared the crap out of them! A 145 meter tall reptilic bird cyborg withe skin that looked like oil, black angle-like wings with some metal bit here and there (imagine the raptor from the third jurassic park with oil dumped on it with angle wings that are black) and to top all the disgusting off, oil tenticals (though its orgins are from america, it is still a japanesse monster.). The New kaiju looked at godzilla then snapped one of it's tenicals like a whip (i've seen enough hen-nevermind screw it you finish that joke).<br>Gojira&Rodan:Oh My God (Troll2 style)!  
>Godzilla attacked first and rushed Hyllios; He was trying to attack the disturbingly destructive monster in the chest,but his plan backfired when his arm became stuck in the opposing kaiju. Rodan trys to help his rival but gets hit in the head by one of hyllios' tendrils sending him to the ground face first.<br>Godzilla is despertly trying to get his arm free from Hyllios. The sludged bird took this moment to repetitively batter godzilla with his tenicals. Godzilla roared as he endured the hits from Hyllios. Rodan returning to the fray tying a diffent tactic, Rodan started to whip up hurricane force winds. The winds Rodan had created did their job. Distorting Hyllios' body enough for godzilla to escape.  
>Pulling his arm free from Hyllios Godzilla swung his tail at the Gooey Kaiju, but instead of hitting it then getting stuck godzilla could still escape things to the wind Rodan was still createing. Hyllios was started to become enraged. It's predicesor hedora had failed to beat godzilla l,however, it shall not! Hyllios stuck one of it's tendrils into the ground and raiseing it back up and ran to its right and flung it towards saw this and dodged it...sadly it was not meant for him. Hyllios centured himself to the point where the black spear that flew out of it's tendril flew directly into Rodan's Heart.<br>Godzilla was purely inraged now! Chargeing off an atomic breath it lit most of Hyllios gainjng a cry of pain;Godzilla was showing no mercey. Atomic Breath after atomic breath godzilla lit Hyllios on fire. Hyllios was letting out wails of pure agony. Gojira charged up the most powerful beam he could make at the moment at hit Hyllios with enough force to incinerate it on contact and leave what's left in the ocean. Godzilla had gained vengence for Rodan!

Victor:  
>Godzilla&amp;Rodan <p>


End file.
